paperpediafandomcom_it-20200215-history
Floyd Gottfredson
Arthur Floyd Gottfredson (Kaysville, 5 maggio 1906 - 22 luglio 1986) è stato un fumettista statunitense. E' considerato l'autore che ha dato vita al personaggio di Topolino, prima di lui il topo era un "piccolo discolo" ed eroe per caso, forse per amore verso Minni. Quando iniziò a lavorare sulla storia Topolino nella Valle della Morte, a cui lavorò anche Walt, Floyd si dimostrò subito un valido disegnatore, nonché sceneggiatore, infatti fu proprio lui a completarne la sceneggiatura. E' proprio lui che fece diventare Topolinia, la città dei topi, da piccolo paese di campagna a grande metropoli urbana. Storia Floyd Gottfredson nasce in una stazione ferroviaria di Kaysville, Utah nel 1906. Ha seguito subito da giovane dei corsi da cartoonist e vinse diversi premi. Neanche diciottenne, perde la sensibilità della mano destra andando a caccia con un suo cugino, perché per un colpo di fucile colpisce la sua mano. Nonostante una decina di interventi subiti non riuscirà mai ad avere piena funzionalità della mano. La sua diligenza per diventare un disegnatore dei fumetti non lo fermò nell'impresa. Prese lavoro come proiezionista e animatore e si trasferì in California nel 1929, la causa fu il lavoro alle strisce quotidiane di Topolino a cui lavorò nel 1930, pubblicata per la prima volta il 5 maggio dello stesso anno. Il resto è storia: Gottfredson continuerà a disegnare le sue strisce fino al 1975 quando, andato in pensione, disegnerà gli acquerelli riprendendo alcune scene delle sue migliori storie, nel 1955 però il King Features Syndicate gli chiede di fare storie autoconclusive, la prima è datata 5 ottobre 1955. La carriera alla Disney Floyd entra negli Studi Disney il 19 dicembre 1929, e viene assunto con uno stipendio di 18 dollari alla settimana come assistente animatore per poi passare, un'anno dopo, alle strisce quotidiane sotto il comando dello stesso Walt Disney che gli assicura l'incarico temporaneo. Dal 17 gennaio 1932 diventa il titolare della tavola settimanale, con l'aiuto di Al Taliaferro e Ted Thwaites: se ne occuperà solo fino al 1938. Sempre nello stesso anno, Floyd, diventa responsabile del reparto fumetti, il quale contava circa una decina di persone. Una delle sue prime decisione fu quella di affidare la sceneggiatura della strisce a Webb Smith, per poi passare negli anni successivi a Ted Osborne, Merrill de Maris, Bob Karp e Dick Shaw mentre Floyd continuerà a realizzare soggetti e disegni, inoltre creerà molti personaggi, amici e nemici (vedi la sezione sotto). Il suo Topolino è uno sbarazzino e monello, che riprende molto da vicino il personaggio che sta sbaragliando il pubblico dei cartoni animati. Il topo si muove in città che è ancora nello stato di "preurbanizzazione", per poi diventare, grazie a Floyd, una grande metropoli cittadina. Le sue attività principali sembrano quelle di attaccar briga come nella storia Topolino contro il gatto Nipp (19 gennaio - 25 febbraio 1931), dove Gottfredson viene aiutato con le chine da Earl Duvall o come in Topolino e il bel gagà (22 settembre - 26 dicembre 1930). disegnato da Floyd]] Nello sviluppo del personaggio, Gottfredson, cerca più volte di trovare una spalla di Topolino. In questa ricerca si contano alcuni incontri in coppia con Paperino (vedi Topolino e il mistero dei cappotti), nello stesso periodo sembra un gran viaggiatori, quindi alcune storie con l'amico Orazio (vedi Topolino e i due ladri o Topolino e Orazio nel castello incantato). Il massimo del rendimento, Floyd, lo ottiene con Pippo, che diventa così il migliore amico di Topolino. I loro rapporto inizia con Topolino poliziotto e Pippo suo aiutante, che ispirerà 25 anni dopo la storia Paperino e le teste a zero del grande artista genovese Giovan Battista Carpi. Eccezionale il trio nella storia Topolino e i fantasmi (Topolino nella casa dei fantasmi): Topolino, Paperino e Pippo alle prese con un caso di infestazioni spettrali nella casa del Col. Basset, in cui 7 fantasmi infestano la casa, toccherà a i tre scoprire e risolvere il mistero per riportare la pace nell'armoniosa cittadina. Nel 1943 Osborne passa il testimone a Bill Walsh, i testi delle strisce passano a lui. E' il periodo più felice per il personaggio, aiutato con le china di Dick Moores, Bill Wright, Manuel Gonzales e altri. Gottfredson aggiunge anche animali nelle strisce di Topolino, si ricorda la storia Topolino e l'elefante dove il topo si ritrova con un elefantino, il cui nome è Bobo, da accudire oppure Topolino e lo struzzo Oscar (testi di Osborne) dove si ritrova una struzzo che gli procura molti guai. Nel 1947, Frank Reilly, gli succede come direttore del reparto fumetti, così Gottfredson può dedicarsi completamente alle strisce del suo Topolino. Lo staff tecnico pensa ad una nuova storia. Il 26 settembre fa il suo esordio il nuovo personaggio: Eta Beta nella storia Topolino e l'uomo del 2000, che diventerà spalla fissa di Topolino fino al luglio 1950. in Topolino e il mistero di Macchia Nera]] Bill Walsh è autore di molte storie con Floyd, è grazie a lui Topolino raggiunge il suo periodo d'oro. L'autore inizia a disegnare storia più intricanti e avventurose, tra cui molti noir intensi ma, allo stesso tempo, divertenti. Esempi fantastici di quel periodo sono: Topolino e gli orfani di guerra, Topolino e la banda della morte, Topolino e l'anello di Re Mida e la fantastica Topolino contro Topolino, nella quale Walsh raggiunge il massimo livello di atmosfere noir, interrotte da gag per rompere la tensione al momento giusto. Questo periodo d'oro si conclude però quando, nel 1955, il King Features Syndicate chiede a Floyd di fare storia autoconclusive, la prima di questa è datata 5 ottobre 1955. Timeline '1930: Primordiale' Nella prima storia di Gottfredson, Topolino ha un naso lungo, che lo fa somigliare molto di più ad un topo, cosa che migliorerà nelle sue storie successive. Esempio: * Topolino nella Valle della Morte (Mickey Mouse in Death Valley) '1930-33: Mesozoico' Dopo il 1930, Floyd ha assunto come inchiostratore Earl Duvall e gli piaceva molto il suo stile perché ha adottato a Topolino uno stile più "gonfio" ed altri abbellimenti. Il disegno ha uno stile ancora un po' sciatto, con dettagli incoerenti, tuttavia Topolino è disegnato con grande attenzione ai dettagli, uno stile cartoonesco mantenuto. Esempio: * Topolino e il bel Gagà (Mr. Slicker and the Egg Robbers) * Topolino vince Spaccafuoco (In High Society) * Topolino e i due ladri (The Great Orphanage Robbery) * Topolino e i pirati (Mickey Mouse Sails for Treasure Island) '1933-36: Età Classica I' Ora il disegno diventa più stretto. Ormai gli animali sono completamente disegnati con dei "tubi", ed uno sguardo sempre più snello (si noti lo stile di come vengono disegnati i cavalli). Le scarpe di Topolino si rimpiccioliscono. Lo stile è ancora piuttosto cartoonesco. Esempio: * Topolino e Piedidolci cavallo da corsa (Mickey Mouse and His Horse Tanglefoot) * Topolino contro il pirata e contrabbandiere Gambadilegno (The Captive Castaways) * Topolino e lo struzzo Oscar (Oscar the Ostrich) * Topolino agente della polizia segreta (Mickey Mouse Joins the Foreign Legion) '1937-39: Età Classica II' Il disegno diventa ora splendidamente realistico, dove i personaggi sono ancora figure di cartoni animati, naturalmente sono molto più dettagliati e proporzionati ad un look "naturale". Questa fase si completa, nel 1938, con l'aggiunta di elaborate tecniche di ombreggiatura. Inoltre le varie comparse sono disegnate con proporzioni realisticamente umane. Esempio: * Topolino e il gorilla Spettro (In Search of Jungle Treasure) * Topolino e il mistero di Macchia Nera (Mickey Mouse Outwits the Phantom Blot) '1939-1942: Periodo Ellenistico' Simile allo stile del periodo Classico II, subito dopo la storia Topolino e Macchia Nera, il disegno diventa molto più "impermeabile", con espressioni sul volto dei personaggi molto più decise e un'atmosfera generale più espressiva. L'ombreggiatura non è più pesante come prima. Esempio: * Topolino e la lampada di Aladino (The Miracle Master) * Topolino e la barriera invisibile (The Bar-None Ranch) * Topolino e l'illusionista (Love Trouble) '1943-1946: Periodo Gotico' Quando Dick Moores assume Bill Wright come inchiostratore, Gottfredson sembra aver cambiato, lentamente, il suo stile artistico per atteggiarsi al cambiamento di Moores. Quando Moores ha ricambiato le faccende nel 1945, Floyd mantenne lo stesso lo stile. Ora i disegni continuano ad essere lisci e snelli, ma più cartonati con più esagerazioni. Esempio: * Un'avventura di Topolino nella II Guerra Mondiale (The Nazi Submarine) * Topolino in missione segreta (Mickey Mouse on a Secret Mission) * Topolino e la casa misteriosa (The House of Mystery) '1947-1955: Neozoico' Nella fase finale della carriera di Gottfredson, egli ottiene uno stile più "controllato" e morbido, mantenendo la solita ombreggiatura, ma con personaggi che tendono ad un look più "tranquillo". Anche se lo stile di base è abbastanza costante, Topolino passa attraverso un po' di cambiamenti nel 1951, ottenendo un muso più tondeggiante e i capelli in testa, che tendono a farlo sembrare più vecchio. Esempio: * Eta Beta e il tesoro di Mook (The Moook Treasure) * Topolino e la mosca Zeta Zeta (Tzig-Tzag Fever) * Topolino e l'isola Neraperla (The Isle of Moola-La) Creazioni famose I nuovi personaggi aggiunti all'universo Disney da Floyd sono diventati leggenda: Macchia Nera, Topesio, Eli Squick, Eta Beta, Lupo, Giuseppe Tubi, Musone sono tra i più famosi. Egli è stato fonte d'ispirazione per artisti italiani di Topolino come Romano Scarpa, così come gli americani, come Noel Van Horn, ma le sue trame hanno ispirato centinaia di seguiti delle sue storie, a volte un po' goffamente. In un certo senso, Gottfredson è stato il creatore di molte avventure di animali divertenti nei suoi primi 10 anni di carriera, e Carl Barks ha alzato gli occhi al suo magistrale lavoro. Gli ultimi anni Il 1° ottobre 1975, dopo 45 anni e mezzo di duro lavoro, Floyd ottiene la pensione dalla Disney. La sua ultima striscia esce il 15 novembre dello stesso anno. Come farà Carl Barks in pensione, anche Gottfredson prende in mano gli acquerelli e si mette a dipingere, su richiesta del collezionista Malcolm Willits, le atmosfere delle migliori storie della sua carriera. Realizzerà in tutto 24 quadri, l'ultimo il 1983. Tra i dipinti si ricordano: Topolino giornalista (1935), Topolino nella casa dei fantasmi (1936), Topolino e il mistero di Macchia Nera (1939). In questi anni riprende anche i rapporti con il disegnatore italiano Luciano Bottaro, e con gli amici disneyani di RapalloCittadina di Genova, famosa per essere la sede di due importanti trattati., che gli inviano un premio in occasione dei suoi cinquant'anni con Topolino. Il 22 luglio 1986, dopo una lunga malattia, Floyd Gottfredson muore purtroppo lasciando un'indelebile impronta in tutti gli appassionati di Topolino. Lo spirito delle sue storie, tuttavia non si è estinto, questo grazie alle splendide storie di Romano Scarpa ed altre recenti avventure scritte da Casty e disegnate dagli autori Giorgio Cavazzano e Massimo De Vita per Topolino. Al Lewin: un piccolo ma confusionale errore Nel 1966, lo sceneggiatore Alfredo Castelli scrisse una guida dedicata a Topolino in cui affermava che, il disegnatore delle strisce comparse dal 1940 al 1954 fosse stato un'inesistente Al Lewin. In realtà Castelli non sapeva nemmeno chi fosse Gottfredson, notò che lo stile del disegno era cambiato dal 1940 al 1954 rispetto a prima e suppose che il disegnatore fosse cambiato. Gli affidò il nome di Al Lewin, il nome di un personaggio nel giallo che stava leggendo. Molti gli credettero, infatti in molti volumi venne presentato come uno dei più importanti disegnatori delle storie del Topo. In seguito si scoprì che Lewin non era mai esistito e che era sempre stato Gottfredson a disegnare le storie. Tuttavia in un "recente" numero di Topolino (il 2468) nell'angolo della posta, la risposta alla domanda di un lettore sul creatore di Eta Beta, la redazione commise l'errore di appropriarlo ad Al Lewin e non a Gottfredson. Elenco storie create IN COSTRUZIONE * Le Audaci imprese di Topolino nell'isola Misteriosa (Lost on a desert island) * Topolino nella valle infernale (Mickey Mouse in Death Valley) * Topolino e il bel gagà (Mr. Slicker and the Egg Robbers) * Topolino in guerra col gatto Nip (Mickey Mouse vs. Kat Nipp) * Topolino vince Spaccafuoco (Mickey Mouse vs. Creamo Catnera) * Topolino nell'alta società * Topolino domatore e saltimbanco * Topolino e Pluto * Topolino e gli zingari * Topolino pompiere * Topolino e la pensione di Clarabella * Topolino e i due ladri * Topolino e i pirati * Topolino e Orazio nel castello incantato * Le disavventure di Pluto * Le avventure eroicomiche di Topolino aviatore * Topolino e Piedidolci * Topolino poliziotto e Pippo suo aiutante * Topolino contro il pirata e contrabbandiere Gambadilegno * Topolino e il rivale di Pluto * Topolino e il bandito Pipistrello Note Categoria:Disegnatori Categoria:Autori